In love and War
by Mandi
Summary: My new fic its an s&s s&j combo thingy just read it and review please thanks! Email w/ ne comments or help! Thanks!
1. we dont get along

Scott closed his eyes and sighed, how he had ever gotten himself into this mess was beyond him

Scott closed his eyes and sighed, how he had ever gotten himself into this mess was beyond him. He knew he didn't really have feelings for Juliet when they started to mess around but it just seemed nice to have someone. But now here he was regretting ever starting anything with her, sure she was a sweet girl but not at all his type and he had lost total interest. The worst part was that in the process he had realized he was hurting the best friend he had made at Horizon, Auggie. He started to notice the long stares and smiles when she walked into the room and how Auggie had suddenly lost interest in their afternoon basketball games. This was one mess he had to get himself out of.

Later that Afternoon Scott walked into the mess hall to find once again Juliet falling victim to one of 

Shelby's attacks.

" Shelby shut up" Juliet whined helplessly

" Please Princess you make me sick go puke somewhere" Shelby said angrily as she watched Scott approach

" Leave her alone skank" Scott said taking Juliet's hand. He led her outside and sat on the steps.

" Thank you for saving me in there" Juliet smiled and kissed him on the cheek sweetly. Scott brushed her away a bit and sighed.

" Jules…. We need to talk" Scott began he looked up at Juliet who waited patiently.

" Go ahead" Juliet smiled.

" You have been so good to me and I will never forget that. When I first got here things were really hard for me and you made them a lot easier." Scott began " But I think that we are just too different, we fight all the time and I just think that we are better off as friends."

" Are you done?" Juliet said suddenly becoming very cold.

" Yeah." Scott whispered.

" Don't you ever fucking talk to me again!" she said and ran down the steps and back to the girls dorms. Scott heard a faint snickering behind him and turned around.

Shelby stood there, Daisy behind her.

" Trouble in paradise?" Daisy asked.

" Mind your own business Morticia" Scott said looking forward. Shelby began to laugh uncontrollably. " Oh my god would you shut the hell up you stupid slut nobody cares what you have to say so just leave me alone!" Scott yelled at her turning around to face her again. Then he saw her face drop and her eyes begin to water, he had never seen her like this before they always fought but she never reacted to his comments like this. Suddenly she ran down the steps past him and into the woods. Daisy growled at him. " Not now Graves." Scott sighed.

" Not now?" Daisy yelled. " Just who the hell do you think you are Scott, you think anyone here gives a shit about you… the only one that did was Jules and now she hates you too! Good job shit head."

Shelby sat on a rock leaning against a tree; she could remember a time when things weren't this hard, when she wasn't being forced to be herself. She felt like she had been trying so hard to prove that she was a worthwhile human being and that she had come such a long way, until Scott had said that and brought it all crashing down on top of her. Who was she kidding, all she was and would ever be was white trash.

Daisy knew the fragile state that Shelby was in and when she saw her reaction she knew that it was best she went to Peter. She sat at the chair across from his waiting for him to enter the office. She looked at the clock impatiently, Shelby could be almost through the woods by now, it had been over an hour. Finally Peter walked in and sat down.

" What's up Dais?" Peter asked.

" Well you know how Shelby has been lately, really sensitive, well Scott said something to her and she ran into the woods that was over an hour ago so who knows how far she could have gone by now." Daisy said looking down at the ground worried about her friend.

" Damn it. " Peter said under his breath he picked up his walky-talky and radioed Sophie. 

" Ya Soph, Do me a favor look around the woods for Shelby we think she might have run" Peter said worried now himself. " Daisy go get Scott tell him he has about five minutes to report to my office" Daisy did so quickly.

Sophie walked through the woods calling out Shelby's name. Shelby could hear her but hoped she would go away. Finally Sophie stumbled upon Shelby curled up in a ball against a tree. Shelby looked up at her and laughed.

" Took you long enough." She laughed, not moving.

" Shelby what's going on with you… why are you out here all by yourself? You got Daisy all worried… she went to Peter" Sophie explained.

" Nothing." Shelby said, got up and walked back to the campus.

Scott walked into Peter's office and sat down. He waited for the lecture of what he had done now he wasn't even sure. Peter glared at him and looked down at his desk.

" We need to have a serious talk here Scott." Peter began obviously very angry with him about something. " Whoever the hell you think you are I have had enough of this." Peter said seriously. Scott was in shock he had never really seen Peter this mad before.

" Peter I'm not sure what I did" Scott said innocently.

" What did you say to Shelby today Scott?" Peter demanded. Scott's heart sank realizing what Peter was talking about; he would be so disappointed in him.

" I said that…. She was a slut and nobody cared about her" Scott mumbled under his breath. He looked up at Peter who sighed, he sat back in his chair and covered his face with his hands.

" Let me explain something to you Scott, just because you're having a bad day or your in a bad mood does not give you the right to talk to people that way. The world does not revolve around you, do you even realize the effect your words can have on people especially in a place like this?" Peter said now beginning to yell. " Shelby has been hearing things like that all her life, but the last person she should be hearing it from is you, who the are you to put her down when you have quite a bit of problems of your own?"

" I'm really sorry Peter I was just in a bad mood and I wasn't thinking, I'll apologize to her I promise" Scott said feeling a bit of regret.

" I guess that's all I can ask of you, but Scott don't let me hear about any more of this kind of thing" Peter warned him. Scott nodded his head and walked out of the office, he looked at his watch 8:00pm. It was no use trying to find Shelby now, so he figured he would try tomorrow.

Shelby sat at the docks gazing out at the water thinking about that day and the day before and the day before. Hoping her past would disappear and she would be free to have a present and maybe even a future, when she heard footsteps behind her. She quickly turned around to see Scott walking toward her.

" What are you doing out here its late?" Scott asked

" Couldn't sleep, I had a rough day" Shelby said

" Look about what I said… all that stuff about being a slut… I'm sorry" Scott managed to get out, he looked at her hoping she didn't hate him.

" Hey no problem I'll make sure to tell Peter you did your duty and apologized, now run along" Shelby said in her usual sarcastic tone.

" That's not why I'm apologizing I really mean it" Scott said trying to convince her. Shelby laughed. " Ya know maybe I was wrong to say all that stuff but I'm sitting here trying to tell you I'm sorry and you just laugh at me that's not real nice of you either you know" Scott yelled

" Do you have any idea how much of an idiot you are? Its hard enough that I have to deal with my past every day of my life I don't need you to remind me of how horrible I am!" Shelby yelled back

" Your not horrible" Scott said brushing a piece of hair out or her eyes, as she stood there screaming at her he began to realize why he had always picked on her.

" No you are" Shelby said Harshly stepping away from him. Scott gently grabbed her arm. " You even knew that I liked you and the way you have treated me ever since you got here…it just hurts" Shelby said softening up a little.

**********************************  
  
Ok I know its kind of a dead ending but I will put up more as soon as I can, I'd like atleast 10 reviews! Thanks everyone hope you liked it.  
-Mandi

****


	2. Who do you love

Shelby looked up at him and his eyes seemed to sparkle, she suddenly felt as if she couldn't breath

Shelby looked up at him and his eyes seemed to sparkle, she suddenly felt as if she couldn't breath. She couldn't let herself fall so deep into his eyes not again, he didn't want her and she knew it. There was just no way.  


" Shelby I was a jerk and I'm sorry" Scott said pulling her a little closer to him, he just had such an urge to hold her close to him and to kiss her. " Just give a chance to show you that I'm not so bad" Scott whispered as she looked up at him.

" Well… I guess we could get to know each other, maybe even become friends, its better then fighting all the time right?" Shelby said trying to cover up her feelings. But she was far from successful, Scott smiled, he could tell by the look in her eyes by the tone of her voice that she liked him.

" Or maybe eventually more" Scott suggested. Shelby smiled at the goofy look on his face.

" Maybe, I guess we will see." Shelby said she was now so close to Scott she could feel him breathing. " But Jules isn't gonna be happy about this"

" Since when do you care about Juliet?" Scott asked

" I don't, you do remember" Shelby pointed out " I mean you did choose her over me. What happened did she dump you and now I'm like your back up?" Shelby asked

" No as a matter of fact I dumped her and you're not a back up, don't say things like that" Scott smiled

" Then why all the sudden after all this time and effort you used on being mean to me do u suddenly care?" Shelby asked confused

" What can I say, your beautiful and I never gave you a fair chance. Your so hard all the time that I never thought you had a heart, but when I saw you start crying today when I said that to you" Scott shook his head.

" I guess were a lot alike" Shelby laughed a little, and walked down the docks and back to her dorm, leaving Scott alone.

The next day every one was in the kitchen helping carry out things to the fire for the barbecue Peter had insisted they have. Juliet walked into the kitchen and stood against the counter glaring at Shelby. She had noticed how suddenly she and Scott had become so friendly. Shelby realized that she was looking at her and turned around quickly.

" Do you have a problem?" Shelby got in her face.

" Scott is mine Shelby" Juliet said angrily.

" Oh is he really? You might want to check with him on that one because when I was talking to him on the docks last night he said he dumped you" Shelby explained to all the students in the kitchen who began to laugh. " Paybacks a bitch huh?" Shelby said and walked outside throwing a towel at Juliet on her way.

Scott watched Shelby walk out the door and come towards him and smiled at her. Then he watched as Derrick grabbed her arm and they began to talk and laugh. He had heard about them a while ago something about them getting caught after lights out in the woodshed. He could feel the jealousy growing inside him, he barely even knew Shelby but he hated it that so many guys liked her. Finally he and Shelby said there good-byes and she approached him.

" Listen Scott I just got attacked by Princess in the kitchen bout how you belonged to her, so you might want to take care of that" Shelby explained. Scott put his arm around her waist and smiled down at her. 

" I'll talk to her." He said.

" Ok" Shelby smiled.

" Why don't we disappear for a little while?" Scott asked. " I will meet you down at the docks in ten minutes"

Just then Juliet came storming out of the lodge and began to walk toward them. Shelby went and sat down next to Auggie knowing that Scott needed to talk to her. Scott sighed at the look on her face he was so tired of her drama queen antics.

" Ok Scott this little game is over you have proved your point" Juliet sighed beginning to touch his face.

" What game?" Scott laughed pushing her away. " Its over Jules as in no more DONE" Scott explained.

" Don't tell me its because that little skank" Juliet said referring to Shelby. At that Shelby got up and joined the conversation.

" Funny how you will say this to other people but not to my face Princess" Shelby said stepping in between her and Scott. Scott put his arm around her waist and laughed.

" Look slut would you just mind your own business" Juliet said, " You know what I think Scott here as a big decision to make"

" Go ahead Scott" Shelby said.

" I don't have a choice to make Jules I already chose." He said pulling Shelby close to him and wrapping his other arm around her. Shelby smiled and Jules ran off embarrassed.


	3. a love scene

Shelby sighed; it was so hot outside if Scott didn't get there soon she would leave anyway. She looked out at the water thinking about how suddenly she and Scott had become so friendly… not that she minded. She heard a noise at the end of the dock and prayed that it was Scott. She turned around quickly and smiled seeing him walk toward her.

" Finally" Shelby said as if he was an annoyance, but he knew better.

" Hey but I'm worth the wait aren't I?" Scott asked.

" So cowboy I have been wondering…" Shelby changed the subject, "What is a rich boy like yourself doing in a place like this?"

" I should be asking you the same question," Scott said avoiding her question. " Basically I uh had some trouble with my step-mom and drugs seemed to be my answer so my dad flipped out… sent me here" Scott explained, " What's your story?"

" Basically I had some trouble with my step-dad and ran… a lot drugs weren't really my problem although I can't say I never went there. I am sure you have heard the rest… about my sluty ways," she said getting embarrassed toward the end.

" Yea well the past is the past, you did what you had to do and its over now." Scott said trying to make her relax, " What kind of trouble did you have with your step-dad?" Scott asked praying it wasn't what his gut was telling him.

Shelby looked into his eyes and immediately knew. " What kind of trouble did you have with your step-mom?" She said knowing the answer just as well as he did. Scott shook his head and sighed. " I guess were a lot more alike then we ever thought possible." Shelby sighed climbing into his lap. " But like you said the past is the past, it's gone now" 

" Yea thank god," Scott said smiling at her. Shelby glanced out at the water and back at Scott with an evil look on her face. She got off of his lap and took off her shoes and pulled off her shirt and shorts. " What are you doing?" Scott said shocked.

" Going for a swim" She said and dove into the water. Scott quickly pulled off his shirt and shorts and dove into the water in his boxers. Shelby laughed as she swam to get away from him. He caught up with her quickly and pulled her body against his. She laughed as she struggled to pull away, until he looked into her eyes that way she always prayed he would. " Scott…" Shelby began

" Shhh!" Scott smiled, " Don't ruin it" Scott said as his lips brushed against hers gently and they began to kiss. (Thank you S&S for the great idea)

Shelby pulled away for a second and pushed Scott off of her. " Scott" Shelby said. " I can' t do this"

" Why not? When it feel so good" Scott sighed pulling her back against him. " Shelby please" Scott said

" I knew this was gonna happen, I knew this was all too good to be true" Shelby sighed.

" What are you talking about?" Scott said playing with her hair.

" I am talking about guys always using me for the physical stuff and never speaking to me again" Shelby said looking down at the water.

" Shelby that is not what this is, not at all" Scott explained to her. She shook her head and tried to pull away but he wouldn't let her. " Shelby I really, really like you, the way I have begun to feel about you in two days I haven't felt for any girl in my whole life… I wanna be with you." He said sweetly.

" Really?" Shelby said hopeful. Scott nodded his head yes and Shelby hugged him. " Ok its time to go in now" Shelby laughed and began to swim away.

" Oh no it's not!" Scott grabbed her up in his arms and began to kiss her again. He smiled at her holding her tight, " You're not going anywhere"

" I think its time we go in, I'm cold and the longer we stay out her the bigger the chance of Peter catching us." Shelby explained

" Do we have to?" Scott whined. Shelby shook her head yes and he held on to her tighter and began to pout. " No." 

" Scott I'm serious" Shelby laughed.

" Fine if you want to be away from me that bad" Scott said letting go of her and starting to swim toward the dock.

" Scott wait" Shelby called after him. She pulled him back and wrapped her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist. " You know that's not what I want" She said and began to kiss him again.


	4. the past pays a visit

Scott couldn't seem to pay attention in class, not with her sitting next to him

Scott couldn't seem to pay attention in class, not with her sitting next to him. She was blushing and she knew it, she could see him staring at her from the corner of her eye. She smiled and finally looked at him, he had a huge grin on his face and he motioned toward the window, which viewed the docks, Shelby nodded knowing what that meant. For the past two weeks they had been meeting after lights out and having there late night talks, but lately Scott had noticed Shelby becoming a little distant. The bell rang and all the students quickly filed out of the classroom. Scott found Shelby looking at a bulletin board with pictures up of all the students. 

" Looks like your girlfriend is getting her hands dirty," Shelby said. She pulled a picture off the board and tossed it at him as she began to walk away. Scott looked at the picture, Slut was printed in capital letters in black permanent marker over her face. Scott sighed as he heard a familiar scream down the hallway. He pushed the crowd out of the way and found Juliet and Shelby in the center of all the noise.

" I have had enough Princess" Shelby spat angrily. " You have something to say just say it!"

" I don't have a clue what your talking about" Juliet said sweetly. At that, Shelby slammed her against the wall and held her there.

" I have never taken shit from people like you and don't think that just because Peter will give me shuns that I will think twice about dealing with you any differently!" Shelby said.

" Well you do have something that belongs to me and I'm not giving it up without a fight" Juliet spoke.

" Well then I guess you're in for a long year, because as long as your in my way, I'll make your life a living hell" Shelby said letting go of her and walking away.

Scott ran after her down the hall way and out the door. He finally caught up with her in the girl's dorms. When he walked in she was sitting on her bed crying. He ran to her side and put his arms around her.

" God I'm sorry I feel so stupid, I cant believe I'm letting Juliet make me cry" Shelby laughed " this is pathetic"

" No it's not," Scott said soothing her.

" People have been calling me names for a long time you would think I would be used to it" Shelby said looking up at him.

" Look I know that our relationship is kind of confusing and I know that the lines are a little blurry" Scott began

" You mean because we make out?" Shelby asked. They both started laughing.

" Ya" Scott smiled. " But I hope you know that as a friend, I'm here whenever, wherever, ok?" Scott asked. Shelby just smiled and climbed onto his lap. He smiled evilly and she began to kiss him.

" Ok its time for group" Shelby said happily and jumped off his lap.

" NO!" Scott said and pulled her back onto his lap. " That's not fair" Scott whispered. As if on cue Sophie appeared in the doorway and cleared her throat to get there attention.

" Sorry Sophie" Scott said standing up. Shelby stood up next to him and smiled.

" Shelby Peter needs to speak with you in his office" Sophie said, " and Scott group… NOW!" She said. Scott gave Shelby a small kiss on the cheek when they got to the lodge and she ran up to Peter's office.

She went in and sat in the chair across from his desk. He looked up at her and smiled, so she wouldn't think she was in trouble and she seemed to relax a little. 

" Shelby your mom just called a few minutes ago" Peter informed her. " She is coming up for a visit tomorrow." 

" She is! That's great Peter!" Shelby said excited.

" Yea she and your step-father should be here at around noon tomorrow" Peter smiled, he watched as the smile on Shelby's face turned to that of sheer terror. " What is it Shelby?"

" I don't want to see them Peter" Shelby said getting scared. 

" Shelby she is your mother I cant stop her from visiting you" Peter explained. 

Shelby shook her head got up and ran out of his office. Group was being held and the rest of the cliffhangers watched her fly by and out the door toward the woods. Scott immediately got up and followed her. He found her curled up in a ball against a tree shaking.

" Shell?" Scot asked, " Baby what happened?"

Shelby looked up at him tears streaming down her cheeks violently, all she could do was shake her head.

" What baby what is it?" He asked worried.

" My stepfather, he's coming tomorrow." Shelby managed to get out in between sobs, " Scott I'm so scared, I cant I just cant"

" I know baby" Scott said comforting her, but even if he wouldn't admit it to her he was scared himself… if anything happened to her, he would kill him.

The next day Shelby got up early, she hadn't slept at all and figured she might as well get the shower first while she had the chance. All she had to do was ignore him, that's all, she would be polite to make her mother happy, maybe go to dinner with them but that was it, this visit would be a short one. She got out and got dressed just minutes before Scott arrived tapping on the screen door. Shelby slipped on her sneakers and out the door without waking any one up.

" Hey" Scott smiled.

" Hi" She said trying her best to show him she would be ok. She watched her mom's car slowly turn the corner and come up the rocky driveway. She ran behind the dorm where nobody could see her, Scott followed her. " I'm fine, I'm fine" 

" Shelby everything is going to be ok I promise you" Scott said hoping that was true. Shelby looked up at him and gave him a small kiss.

" Thank you" She smiled interrupted by the car door closing. Shelby came out from behind the dorms and walked to Peter's office where they must have gone. She ran up the stairs and entered Peter's office. There was her mother talking with Peter about her progress. " Hi mom" She said meekly. Her mother whirled around in her chair and leaped up to hug her.

" Oh baby you look great" Mrs. Merrick smiled almost in tears. " Thank god"

" Thank Peter" Shelby laughed. Peter smiled at her knowing how hard this must be for her, she hadn't seen her mother since she brought her up to Horizon about a year ago. " Its about time you came for a visit, I missed you" Shelby sighed in the arms of her mother. But when she let go she heard an all too familiar voice from behind her.

" Your mother is right you look wonderful Shelby" Walt said grinning away. He stepped toward her as if he were going to hug her, but to avoid him Shelby sat down next to her mother infront of Peter.

" Peter has been telling us all about how well you have been doing this year he says your grades are up" Shelby's mother said proudly. " We are very proud of you"

" Well I have had a little help" Shelby smiled at Peter.

" And a little inspiration" Peter winked at her. Her mother began to squeal.

" Shelby! Did you meet a boy?" Her mother said excited.

" Mom" Shelby began to blush.

" Oh sorry sweetheart, why don't we go out to dinner and you can tell me all about how things are going then ok?" Mrs. Merrick asked sweetly.

" Yes why don't we Shelby" Walt said becoming interested in just how well Shelby was doing at this place.


End file.
